


Saber Rattling

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Community: daily_porn, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-08
Updated: 2003-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Helens78 who asked for Ewan/Liam with lightsaber props.</p></blockquote>





	Saber Rattling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).



Ewan is like a kid at Christmas, and Liam can't help teasing him like another kid at Christmas.

"It's not fucking fair," he whines, while Nick and Ray laugh their asses off. "You got to pick yours **first**."

"I'm Obi-Wan fucking Kenobi, that's why!" Ewan sticks his tongue out at Liam and plays with his saber hilt more.

"Wankers," Ray says, executing some complex maneuver with his hilt. "Mine's as big as both yours. Put together."

"Yeah, well drop your pants and say that," Ewan says, grabbing one of the rods used for practice and stuffing it in his hilt.

Ray grabs another one and they're off, chasing each other around the big room while everyone watches and laughs.

"Give you five to one on the Sith," Nick says to Liam, and Liam shakes his head.

"Fuck no! D'ye think we Jedi are made of money?"

"Help me, Master!" Ewan yells, from the corner Ray has backed him into. If the blades were real, Ewan'd be dead by now, but instead Ray is pulling his blows, landing precisely located taps to various parts of Ewan's body.

Liam grabs his own hilt, which is already prepped for a session, and wades into the fray, making saber noises as he comes. Ray turns and parries him effortlessly and soon both Ewan and Liam are backed into the corner.

"I have you now, Jedi scum," Ray says, his light, accented voice making the words even funnier.

"Master," Ewan yells, a high-pitched girlish scream. He cowers behind Liam, and Liam holds his saber at the ready.

"I will defend my Padawan with my life, foul Darksider!"

And then he stumbles, and only Ray's quick move keeps Liam from falling onto Ray's blade. Nick and the doubles come running over, and Liam holds up a hand.

"Just a ... cramp in my thigh," he says, reaching back to massage the spot that still feels oddly hot.

"Well. that's enough fucking around then," Nick says. "George'll fucking kill me if one of you gets hurt due to improper warm up."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Liam," Ray says, slapping Liam's shoulder.

"Me too," Ewan says, his voice subdued.

The rest of the afternoon, Liam's fighting is awful and he finally takes Nick's suggestion and leaves early.

Only to lie in his hotel bed, jerking off like a teenager at the memory of Ewan, his cock hard, pressed up against Liam's thigh.

"It's probably Ray," he tells himself, thinking of Ray's fluid grace and not unattractive face. "If it's anyone."

The phone rings and he wipes one lubed hand on the sheets.

"Yeah?"

"Liam, hi; it's Ewan." Before Liam can answer, Ewan rushes on. "Uh, this afternoon...."

"It's OK, Ewan," Liam interrupts. "It happens."

"Don't be a fucking wanker; I'm trying to tell you that it was because of you."

"I ... uh ... you ... it was?" Liam finally manages.

"Yeah, I'm in the lobby; what's your room number?"

"423," Liam replies a little weakly.

"Brilliant. I'm coming up."

And he does, and it's more than brilliant; it's incandescent. Hot, hard, sweaty sex ... it's good enough to make Liam wonder why it's been so long since he's been with a guy.

Much later, when both of them are smoking cigarettes and drinking whisky out of ugly hotel water glasses, Ewan grins at Liam. "I'm such a lucky bastard."

"Oh?" Liam's actually been thinking the same thing about himself.

"Yeah I got to play with **two** Jedi lightsabers today."

Liam rolls his eyes and silences Ewan's snickers with another kiss.

end

**Author's Note:**

> For Helens78 who asked for Ewan/Liam with lightsaber props.


End file.
